


The Compromise

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [13]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is currently in separate relationships with Ethan and Thomas, and he wants to bring them together.<br/>But basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Except that I'm really not.

Danny was nervous. He sat in his desk chair, spinning it slightly back and forth as he waited. He had texted both Ethan and Thomas asking them to meet him in his room that afternoon, without each other knowing. They were probably both expecting sex, but not how Danny was intending.

He jumped as his door opened and Ethan stepped inside. “Hey, Danny!” he grinned, walking over to him and leaning down to kiss him. “You, uh, wanted to see me?” he smirked.

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

Ethan frowned at Danny’s lack of enthusiasm. It wasn’t that Danny wasn’t happy to see him, but he was too preoccupied by the fact that Thomas was going to arrive in the next few minutes and then… then he’d have to explain. And they’d probably both leave then. “You okay, baby? Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

Danny shrugged. Of course there was, but he couldn’t start the conversation yet. Not when they were missing the third party. To distract himself, he pulled Ethan back down for another kiss. They kissed for another minute or so and Danny didn’t notice when the door opened again.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was—”

Ethan pulled out of the kiss and he and Danny looked up to see Thomas standing in the doorway, a look of surprise clear on his face.

“Sorry, I’ll just…”

“No,” Danny said quickly, standing up. “I asked both of you here for a reason.” He walked over to the door, pulling Thomas further into the room, and locking it behind him. He watched Ethan and Thomas eye each other confusedly, then turn to him with the same questioning looks. “Okay, so…” He took a deep breath. “As you both know, I’m currently, um… in a relationship with both of you…” He paused, letting them react. Both of them knew about the other one, but probably not that the other one knew about them. They exchanged another look, as if sizing each other up. “And, well… I quite like both of you. But I don’t want there to be any competition between you, so… I thought we could come to some kind of compromise.”

In the following seconds, he saw the realisation of what he was suggesting dawn on each of their faces. Thomas frowned and Ethan raised an eyebrow. Thomas was the first to speak.

“Danny, I’m putting a lot on the line to be with you. Do you really think it’s wise to—”

“I’m up for it,” Ethan said quickly, folding his arms as he cut Thomas off. “Sounds fun.” He gave Thomas a half smile and Thomas also folded his arms.

“Fine,” he said pointedly.

Danny could feel the tension between them and almost winced. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring them together in this way. He knew they respected each other professionally and he didn’t want to be the one to destroy that. “Look, this was a bad idea,” he sighed. “If you don’t want to, then I guess you— oh!”

He gasped as Thomas grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate, controlling kiss. He could feel Thomas’ hands grabbing roughly at his back, holding him firmly against the professor’s body. One of Thomas’ legs pushed between his, and his thigh rubbed against Danny’s groin. Thomas ran his hands down to grab at the hem of Danny’s shirt, pulling it over his head and only breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second. Danny felt the hands return to his back, but a few seconds later a second pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He groaned into Thomas’ kiss as Ethan’s hands ran over his chest and the agent’s lips moved to the back of his neck.

When Thomas finally released his lips, Danny’s head fell onto his shoulder and he panted against Thomas’ neck. While Ethan continued to kiss, suck, and nibble his neck, Thomas undid Danny’s belt and trousers. He let them fall down his legs and, shortly after, Ethan’s hands and lips moved away. Danny whimpered at the loss of contact and Thomas spun him around so that his back was against Thomas’ chest and he was facing Ethan.

Ethan had already taken off his suit jacket, shirt, and trousers and was dressed only in his boxers, staring at Danny with an expression that made the director shudder. He gave Danny a quick, hard kiss, before pushing him to his knees and pulling down his own boxers. He rolled on a condom and Danny immediately reached up, gripping the base of Ethan’s cock and guiding it towards his mouth. Doing his best to maintain eye contact with Ethan, he closed his lips around the head and slowly teased it with his tongue. He continued for a few minutes while Ethan struggled to maintain his composure, until he felt one of Thomas’ hands press against the back of his head. He let more of Ethan’s dick into his mouth and began to suck as Ethan’s eyes flickered up to Thomas. Ethan kept his eyes on the professor as he began to slowly move in and out of Danny’s mouth.

After a few minutes, Danny felt one of Thomas’ hands weave into his hair and pull his head back. Ethan groaned as Danny kept stroking him while he turned to Thomas. Thomas had undressed himself and immediately pulled Danny against his cock. He kept a hold on Danny’s hair as he controlled the director’s bobs. Ethan moved out of reach, so Danny shifted all of his attention to Thomas. He swirled his tongue around his erection and relaxed his throat, pushing down further. Thomas groaned as his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat, and Danny struggled not to gag. He slowly pulled back and then down again. Danny gave a particularly hard suck and Thomas gasped.

Ethan’s hands suddenly gripped his shoulders and pulled him off Thomas’ cock and to his feet. Still standing behind him, Ethan pulled Danny’s boxers down and he stepped out of them. Danny’s eyes locked with Thomas’ as Ethan pulled him against his chest and ran a hand over his ass. He felt one of Ethan’s fingers - which he had obviously lubed - press against his entrance, and he let out a deep breath. Thomas took a few steps towards him and brought their lips back together, kissing him roughly and reaching down to stroke him as Ethan added a second finger. The combined sensation of both men’s hands made him whimper desperately into the kiss. They seemed so in sync with each other and not at all as if they’d only just been brought together and had initially been hesitant to try this. Danny felt like he was melting into their touches. They were probably the two most dominant men he had ever slept with, so he’d known that they’d be incredibly overpowering together, but he could never have imagined that they’d coordinate so well with such little preparation.

Ethan finally removed his fingers and a few seconds later, Danny felt the head of his dick press against his entrance. He breathed deeply against Thomas’ mouth as Ethan slowly slid inside him. Thomas took the smallest of steps back, breaking their kiss, and looked intensely at his face as Ethan slid back out. In a quick movement, Ethan suddenly slammed into him and a gruff, “ _Oh!_ ” escaped Danny’s throat. Ethan pushed his back so that he bent over, and Danny reached out to grab Thomas’ waist to steady himself. Ethan’s hands moved to his hips, gripping firmly as he slowly began to thrust in and out. Thomas pulled Danny’s head down further and positioned the head of his cock at Danny’s mouth. Danny’s heart pounded at the thought of the two men fucking his ass and his mouth at the same time, and he let Thomas push past his lips. He wished for a moment that Thomas was taller than Ethan so he wouldn’t have to bend down quite so far, but it would have been an awkward position anyway and, either way, he would probably regret it the next morning. Well, maybe not _regret_. He’d probably just feel a little sore. There was no way he could possibly regret this.

He grabbed one of Thomas’ thighs, wrapped his other arm around his waist, and let the professor sink into his mouth. As Ethan continued to move, Thomas paused for a moment to let Danny adjust to the position. Danny’s eyes met his and he narrowed them slightly, indicating that he was ready. Thomas grabbed Danny’s head in both hands and gave a few small thrusts. Once he was sure Danny could handle it, he sped up.

Danny let his eyes close as he tried to keep his throat relaxed. It was only a few moments later that he felt Ethan’s cock hit his prostate and a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. His groan was muffled by Thomas’ dick, but the vibration of his throat drew a grunt from Thomas, who tightened his grip in Danny’s hair.

For a few minutes, Ethan and Thomas continued to fuck Danny, coordinating their thrusts. Danny could barely even think as pleasure began to build up in his stomach just from Ethan’s well-aimed thrusts. He was probably going slightly too long between breaths, but even the simple knowledge that his two lovers were completely losing themselves in him was enough for him not to care. His only feeling was the physical pleasure of the situation and nothing else mattered.

It didn’t take too much longer for Ethan’s grip on his hips to tighten, and the agent began to gasp with each thrust. Thomas pushed completely into Danny’s mouth and held his head in place as Ethan came with a loud cry. Danny fought the urge to pull away and instead focussed on the sounds of Ethan’s loud breaths as he lowered his head to press it against Danny’s back. When Ethan pulled out of Danny a few seconds later, Thomas released his head and Danny pulled back, gasping. He panted for a minute or so, as as Ethan pulled him upright and he and Thomas swapped places.

One of Thomas’ arms wrapped around his chest from behind and he found himself looking into Ethan’s eyes, a satisfied grin plastered across the agent’s face. He grabbed his suit jacket off the floor and dug into one of the pockets, pulling out a condom, and dropped the jacket again. Dropping to his knees, he rolled the condom over Danny’s erection and the simple touch made the director groan. Ethan slowly licked up the shaft, before engulfing Danny’s cock in his mouth just as Thomas pushed into his ass. Ethan sucked hard, while Thomas immediately found his prostate, and Danny screamed, throwing his head back against Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas could fuck him better than anyone else, and Ethan’s blowjobs were intense enough by themselves, but having both men performing their specialities at the same time was far too overwhelming. Thomas held him firmly as he began to thrust and Ethan began to bob, his tongue flicking over the head of Danny’s erection with every upwards movement. Each of Danny’s breaths was an uninhibited cry of pleasure as the pressure began to build in his abdomen again. His senses were on fire, so when Thomas came with a growl of, “Oh, _fuck_ , Danny!” in his ear, and Ethan’s eyes met his, his cheeks flushed and head still bobbing, Danny was finally pushed over the edge. He gave a loud yell as he came hard, and he would have collapsed if Thomas’ arms hadn’t still been wrapped tight around his chest.

Ethan leant his head against Danny’s thigh, panting, while Thomas pressed his lips softly against his neck, placing small kisses and the occasional light nibble across his skin. After a minute or so, Ethan pulled himself to his feet, and collected and disposed of the used condoms. Thomas, somehow still standing, dragged Danny to the bed, pulled back the blankets, and helped the director down onto it. Danny shuffled into the middle and beckoned for Thomas and Ethan to lie beside him. Ethan collapsed on Danny’s left, rolling onto his side and resting his head against Danny’s shoulder, while Thomas sat down on Danny’s right. Danny reached a hand up to stroke his cheek and gave him a lazy grin. Thomas sighed and lay down, closing his eyes.

The three men lay together in silence for another few minutes, until Danny finally spoke.

“That… that was the most fucking intense orgasm I’ve ever had,” he muttered, and Ethan chuckled.

“You’re welcome, baby,” he breathed.

Danny turned to Thomas, whose expression looked completely blank. “You alright, Thomas?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm,” he hummed, opening his eyes a few millimetres and tilting his head to look at Danny.

“So, uh…” Danny wasn’t sure what he was meant to say. He had set this up, of course, so it was really his responsibility to deal with the aftermath. “That was, er… fun?” He felt Ethan’s lips curve into a smile against his shoulder.

“Yeah…” Thomas murmured. “It was fun. We should do it again sometime…”

Ethan propped his head up on his arm. “Weren’t you the one who said this wasn’t wise?”

“I’m not doing this for you, Blake,” he sighed. “But like Danny said; it was intense. And he enjoyed it. That’s worth a repeat.”

Danny tried to hide his smirk. He could tell from Thomas’ tone that he _had_ enjoyed it, he just had too much pride to admit it. He’d get it out of him later.

“I’d like both of you to stay,” Danny said quickly. “Overnight, I mean. You both mean a lot to me, and so did this evening. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

Thomas let his eyes drift closed again and gave a small nod and Ethan said, “Yeah, of course.”

Danny reached down to pull the blankets up over them, then Thomas rolled Danny onto his side so that he was facing Ethan. He pulled Danny back against him and Ethan moved forward to rest his head against Danny’s chest. Danny heard each of them begin to breathe evenly as they drifted off to sleep and he soon followed.


End file.
